


Brace face - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, Liam gets braces, Momma Hale - Freeform, Pack Mom, Pack Mom imagines, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Pack Mom, liam dunbar - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam gets braces and distances himself from Y/N and Derek unsure what they'd think about it.





	Brace face - Pack Mom

Today was Friday. After a whole week of not seeing Liam, Y/N was excited that the young beta would be coming over after school to spend the weekend at the loft with them like he usually did. When Liam was at school, Y/N headed to the grocery store with Derek to pick up snacks, a few board games and some dvds for their weekend together. Liam barely got on with his parents and both Y/N and Derek knew this.

The couple promised the young beta he could have a room at the loft to stay with them over the weekend when he wanted to get away from the atmosphere at home. They were just about to head out to the store when Y/N got a text message from Liam.   
"Sorry can't make it this weekend x".   
"That's odd." Y/N stated looking down at her phone slightly confused.  
"What is it, babe?" Derek asked her.  
"It's Liam. He just text me he can't make it. I don't understand, he's always excited about coming to ours on Fridays. What could have happened to change his mind?" She asked him.   
"Why don't we go to his place now and see what's wrong?" Derek suggested. Y/N nodded. 

They arrived outside Liam's house and saw that both cars weren't in the drive meaning his parents weren't home yet. They parked up and headed to the front door. Derek knocked and they waited for an answer. Liam immediately opened up thinking it was his parents that were back.   
"Hi baby," Y/N greeted him.   
"Y/N, Derek? What're you guys doing here?" Liam asked them.   
"It's Friday, sweetie. You usually spend the weekend with us. What happened? What made you change your mind?" Y/N asked him. Liam didn't look at her and shook his head.   
"What's going on, pup?" Derek asked him.   
"Honey, I don't like this. You've been so distant from us. What's going on?" Y/N asked concerned. Liam turned away and walked to the kitchen and slumped down on one of the chairs. 

Derek closed the door and the couple followed the young beta into the kitchen. Derek stood next to the young boy and Y/N crouched down in front of him resting one hand on his knee and used the other to brush his hair away from his face and tilted his chin up so he'd look at her.   
"What's is it baby?" Y/N asked him. Liam sighed and looked at her.  
"I got braces." He told them.   
"You did? I hardly noticed sweetie. Show me?" Y/N asked him but Liam shook his head and turned away from her.   
"Honey, it can't be that bad. Show momma your beautiful smile?" Y/N cooed asking him again. Liam blushed and gave her a small smile.   
"There's that beautiful smile, I love so much." She cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"You don't think it looks bad?" Liam asked them nervously. Y/N shook her head.   
"Not at all, kid. In fact you look very handsome." Derek reassured him. Liam blushed. Y/N smiled and pressed another kiss to his cheek.   
"Why didn't you tell us, sweetie?" Y/N asked him. Liam shrugged his shoulders looking down at his lap.   
"I didn't want to tell anyone. They'd all make fun of me." Liam told them.   
"Oh baby. No one's going to say anything to you. I promise." Y/N reassured him wrapping her arms around him.   
"Besides even if they do. Just tell me and I'll deal with them." Derek smirked and showed him his Alpha claws. Y/N gasped and hit his chest.   
"Derek!" She yelled at him. The alpha chuckled and held his hands up defensively. He winked at Liam who gave him a small smile.   
"The point is, if anyone gives you a hard time we'll take care of everything." She smiled at him.   
"Are you going to come and join us at the loft this weekend?" Derek asked him. Liam smiled at the older alpha and nodded.  
"Good boy, why don't you head upstairs and get your go bag and we'll wait here." Derek instructed him. Liam nodded and headed up to his room. 

"I can't believe he was scared about what we'd think." Y/N told him.  
"He's a kid. Of course he was. I'm guessing he didn't go to school today either scared that the other kids would say something to him." Derek told her. Y/N sighed and nodded. Poor baby.

"I'm ready." Liam told her waking in holding his duffle bag and jacket. Y/N held her hand out for Liam to take as they let him lock up the house and headed to their car ready to make their way home and start their fun weekend together.


End file.
